elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Embershard Mine
Description Embershard Mine is located Northwest of Helgen, Northeast of the Guardian Stones, and Southwest of Riverwood. It is usually one of the first locations found if the Dragonborn follows the Main Quest, since it's located near the path between Helgen and Riverwood. Bandits are working the mine. There is a Tattered Journal by the side of a skeleton which reads: : "They've had me working down here for days now. It's not the time that's getting to me though, it's these tunnels. I've told them countless times now to add extra supports to the weak sections of tunnel. If only we had more of those wooden beams that we reinforced with bronze bottoms. Honestly, if I hear the earth shift one more time above my head I'll be so stressed I may stop drinking for good. I mean, what's a nord without his mead?" Quests *Kill the Bandit Leader of Embershard for Jarl Siddgeir. **This is a miscellaneous radiant quest, and may not send the player to this dungeon. *Possible location of Kharjo's Moon Amulet, another miscellaneous radiant quest. *One of several possible locations of Runil's Journal, another miscellaneous radiant quest. *A possible location for the Ancient Technology radient quest (requires Dawnguard addon). *A possible location for when your spouse is kidnapped. Enemies *Bandits *Bandit leader Mining There are ten iron ore veins. In order relative to the Helgen entrance: # Next to the campfire near the Helgen entrance (There is a Pickaxe conviniently placed infront of this vein). # First intersection, between the collapsed tunnel and the bridge lever room. # Bottom of the tunnel, just after the bridge next to a wood pile. # Next to the waterfall next to the bridge, through a partially hidden pathway behind a bandit camp. (look for two tables with chairs). # Just past the jail cell, behind support beams holding the wall up. # Hallway, just past the jail cell next to a wood pile. # Bottom level of the large room next to the water under the walkway (where the bandits are camped). # Middle level of the large room next to the waterfall. Take the path behind the kitchen - to the left after exiting the tunnel under the timber on the wall in the darkness. Note that there is little to distingish the vein from the surrounding rubble. # Path from the top level of the large room, next to a rattle trap. Just before the Riverwood exit. # Outside, near the Riverwood entrance, down the slope towards the road. There are actually two veins here, to the right (entering) or left (exiting) the mine. Gems can be found while mining the ore. Ore veins are easier to spot using the Candlelight spell, or one of the several torches available in the mine. With , there is a Quarried stone mine a bit left of the entrance. Facilities *Cooking Place *Forge *Grindstone *Wood Chopping Block with Woodcutter's Axe *Workbench Notable Loot *Spell Tome, located in the guardroom, just past the first bridge, could be one of the following: **Clairvoyance **Lesser Ward *Smithing Skill Book: Light Armor Forging (near Workbench). *The Tattered Journal by the side of a skeleton. *Near the exit, to the left of the room with the hanging rabbits, several valuable gems can be found on a table worth a few hundred gold. This is a good sum of easy gold for new characters. Ingredients *Fly Amanita scattered throughout the mine. *Charred Skeever Hide on a wooden plate, on the dining table. *Hanging Moss two of them in the final chamber, above the water pool (require a jump to reach). Trivia *There is an entrance East-Northeast of the Helgen entrance. It is closer to Riverwood, and leads into the top-level room with the bone alarm. *This mine is very close to the Guardian Stones, which means fast travel (via map) and 'real' (game time) travel are about the same. To add 20% to the skills available here without taking much 'Skyrim' time, one may use fast travel to: **Set the Guardian Stone of preferred play style to clear the mine of bandits. Do not pick locks (unless Thief Stone is set) and do not read books (except Light Armor Forging if Warrior Stone is set, or spell books if Mage Stone is set) yet. **Set The Thief Stone to pick locks. Lockpicking is a Stealth skill. **Set the Warrior Stone to improve weapons and armor at the grindstone, forge and workbench. Smithing is a Combat skill. *A single Bandit guards the entrance, making an easy kill for new players who just escaped Helgen. *At the bottom of the ramp, upon first entering, there will be a cave in. There is a cart at the top of the ramp that can be pushed down the ramp to trigger the trap. *The bridge to the left of the first two bandits is triggered by a lever. Go straight past the first two bandits. At the intersection turn left. The lever is in a room. **Two bandits will be alerted by the dropping of the bridge and they will come to investigate. *There is a coin purse on the top left side of the wooden construction just at the other side of the bridge. *The first bandit across the bridge holds the Key to Embershard Mine. **Obtaining the key will prevent picking locks in the mine, (the key cannot be dropped, but it can be given to a follower). *There is a novice locked chest on the ledge behind the waterfall with random loot. Bugs *In Hearthfire, if away from one's house for a while, a spouse may be kidnapped and brought here. If the spouse is not rescued in time, the miniquest might seem to finish before the rescue has actually been completed. After this, the spouse will behave strangely, walking backwards, moon-walking, extremely slow or bowlegged, Unrelenting Force does not affect them, they cannot be woken while sleeping. The fact is that the spouse is actually dead, they weren't rescued in time. However, due to a bug she or he is in a weird undead condition like in the youtube video "Lydia Death Bug" (someone speculated it happens if the NPC dies outside one's view range). Fix: *#Relieve the spouse of all items, as the inventory will be reset. *#On the console, click her/him, write "resurrect". The spouse will shimmer briefly. Verify that everything is fine, otherwise repeat. *Another way to solve this problem is to punch or attack them untill they are very low and become hostile. This will fix the bug, though the player will have to deal with the hostility (generally fixed by entering the house, going back out and sheating any weapon). *Another problem with the kidnapped spouse is that the quest marker may not point to the mine, but instead somewhere near Whiterun. Nearing the quest marker will cause the quest to be completed, but the spouse disappearing. There is also a glitch where the player will go to the mine but the spouse will not be there. The solution is to reload to an earlier save and travel directly to the mine, bypassing the house and Bandit with the ransom note. Appearances * de:Glutsplittermine ru:Факельная шахта Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Mines